SUPER SMASH BROS:THE SERIES
by gamemaster04
Summary: my series for ssb,my thrid story,also,it tells how ssb was started,my first attempt at book format,started in space where 2 hands came up with idea,then send 12 notes to 12 different characters,goes from ssb,ssbm,ssbb,and if possible,ssb4,or my version.:D


Super smash bros:the series

by

jace484

(oh,and even though ill regret it,ill try and do this in book format(i hope it turns out good))

(intro)

12 smashers,1 battle place,these characters were great,but sadly.....a series from start to end was never made....untill now....

MARIO(mario appears,doing a taunt on screen,also saying "itsa me a mario" ,then he shoots fireball at screen)

DONKEY KONG(donkey kong appears,banging the ground,sending shockwave at screen,shaking it)

LINK(camera looks at link,he taunts,then he shoots a bow at screen,making the screen fizz)

SAMUS(camera refocuses,showing samus,using grapple hook,grabbing camera)

YOSHI(yoshi uses camelian toung to grab camera,then smiles at it)

KIRBY(cameraman grabs camera,and points it at kirby)

FOX(fox shoots kirby with laser,then he smiles at camera)

PIKACHU(pikachu electucutes both fox and cameraman,then camera lands on ground,sideways,showing pikach,with the yellow rat saying "pikachu(hi all)" )

NESS(ness grabs camera,throws it to camera man,then says "PK FIRE" )

LUIGI(pk fire hits luigi,making him crash into camera)

CAPTAIN FALCON(luigi slides off camera,showing captain falcon,he then says "FALCON PAUNCH" ,making the camera get flinged away from camera man)

(camera man grabs camera,then it points at master hand)

"YEAH,a tv show for ssb" master hand said excited.

(then everyone appears on camera,then run because jiggleypuff breaks background,crashing in to camera man,making him fall down)

"JIGGLEY PUFF(sorry)" jiggleypuff said.

(camera man grabs jiggleypuff,throwing her off of camera,then cameraman gets up,and it points at screen,everyone(including jiggleypuff)appears on screen,and crazy hand appears,holding sign that says SUPER SMASH BROTHERS:THE SERIES

(episode 1:starting of smash)

in space....there were 2 hands flying in space,really bored,one is named master hand,the great hand of power,and crazy hand,a,sometimes random,hand.

"im bored,are you crazy hand" master hand said,bored.

"BORITTO PIE,huh,oh,yeah" crazy hand said,tired.

"what to do for fun...." master hand said,wondering what to do...

"OH OH,I KNOW,make a place called the smash dome,place where 12 smashers can fight at" crazy hand said.

"great idea" master hand said,liking crazy's idea.

"who should we invite" crazy hand asked.

"ill take care of that" master hand said,using magic to make messages to send to 12 characters in universe.

"this will be good" crazy hand said,excited.

On the super mario planet...

"ah,what a wonderfull day-a" mario said.

"well,it is-a boring though" luigi said,bored.

"MAIL CALL" said toad,putting mail in mailbox,then leaving.

"whata do we got here" mario said,wondering what is the mail.

"we both got messages,they say the same thing" luigi said,looking at the mail.

"read the message,luigi" mario said.

"ok" luigi said.

"it says,"dear lucky smasher,you and 11 other smashers are invited to be in the newest smashing dome in our favor,probably the other smashers are reading this. The place is called SUPER SMASH BROTHERS,or you can say SSB for short,we want you to go to the address marked on paper Smashing space SSB area,located sverial miles away from video game system sun,hope to see you there,from,master hand and crazy hand" ,well,thats COOL" luigi said.

"mamamia,we should go there now" mario said,excited.

in donkey kongs jungle

(snoring is heard,witch is dk)

"DK,look,you got a letter,its for joining a fighting area"

"wha....really,let me see" dk said.

On yoshis island...

"yoshi(yum....me like food plants)" yoshi said.

"yoshi(hey yoshi,someone sent ya mail)" an other yoshi said.

"yoshi(really,ok,let me see)" yoshi said,grabbing the mail.

In ledgend of zelda planet...

"boring..." link said,bored.

"MAIL CALL" a mailman said.

"now what" link said.

(link looks at mail)

"well,i guess I better get going" link said.

On metroid planet...

"ok,its kinda boring right now..." samus said.

"hi samus,you recived mail from someone named master hand"a federation mail man said.

"bet someone wants me to do something" samus said,bored.

(samus reads letter)

"well,this is exciting,finally something good" samus said.

On kirby's planet...

"pyro(im bored)" kirby said.

"MAIL CALL" some mail man said.

"pyro(better be my food catalog I ordered)" kirby said,grabbing the mail.

(kirby reads message)

"PYRO(YAY,FINALLY SOMETHING EXCITING)" kirby shouted.

On corniara(star fox planet,and if I miss spelled cornara,let me know)...

"BORING" fox said,bored.

"hey fox,look,you got some mail" slippy said,holding mail.

"ok..." fox said,looking at mail.

"well,this sounds exciting" fox said.

On pokemon planet...

"pika pika pi pika(im bored,are you bored jiggleypuff)" pikachu asked.

"jiggleypuff(yeah,im bored)" jiggleypuff said,bored.

"nyro(mail call for you both...)" said a pokemon I made up,named nyro.

"pika pi(thanks)" pikachu said.

"jiggley puff(hey,that sounds cool)" jiggleypuff said,excited.

"PIKA PIKACHU(YEAH,LETS GO)" pikachu shouted.

On earthbound planet...

"hey....some mail" ness said

(ness looks at mail)

"WOW,IM SO GOING THERE" ness shouted.

on f-zero planet,in mute city...

"YEAH,OTHER RACE WON" captain falcon said,happy.

"mail call" a mail man said.

(captain falcon grabs mail,and he reads it)

"OH YEAH,SOME FIGHTING THING,IM GONNA GO THERE" captain falcon shouted.

(in space,on smashing place SSB area,in docking bay)

"ok,they should be here right about.....now" master hand said.

(all characters appeared)

"welcome,i am master hand" master hand said.

"mamamia,a giant-a talking hand-a" mario said.

"yes,me and crazy hand are giant,talking hands" master hand said.

"well,ive seen wierder" samus said.

"like.......what" captain falcon asked.

"a giant brain,a huge terradactle,and space pirates" samus said.

"WAHHH,THATS SCARY-A" luigi said,scared.

"yeah,my adventures are always wierd" samus said.

"well,i had even wierder,like stopping a person with majora's mask,when also keeping a huge moon from crashing" link said.

"OK,WE GET IT" master hand said,annoyed.

"AHH,HE IS SCARY" luigi shouted,really scared.

"sorry" master hand said.

"PIEZORDIEZ" crazy hand randomy said.

"shut up crazy,now everyone,you will be at this space battle dome,also,we will use our simulators to simulate fighting areas from a few of your places,like brinstar,or the great fox,also,each of you will get your own room,and since you brought your stuff,you can decorate your room" master hand said.

"mamamia,that is cool" mario said.

"yes,now each of you,there are 12 rooms,so pick a number out of this box to see which room you get" master hand said.

Mario got 2.

Dk got 4. (had to becarefull to not to break box)

Link got 6.

Samus got 8.

Yoshi got 10.

Kirby got 12.

fox got 1.

pikachu got 3.

Ness got 5.

Luigi got 7.

C falcon got 9.

Jiggleypuff got 11.

"ok,but before you all go to your rooms,lets go do match,1 vs 1" master hand said.

In SSB fighting area...

"ok,this,is the fighting arena,where matches can be held,up to 6 can be held,and since this is your first time,you have to fight me,ill go easy on ya" master hand said.

"ok-a....so......where do we fight you at-a" mario asked.

"at final destination,the place where you fight me if you are in classic mode" master hand said.

"ok-a,we get it" mario said

"we will go in room number,first is...fox" master hand said.

"ok.....this better be easy" fox said.

"OK,FOX VS MASTER HAND" crazy hand,acting like an announcher,said.

"you only have 5 minutes to beat me,in matches against other people,you have 3 minutes to fight" master hand said.

(fox and master hand fight)

"hey,why is there health thing at bottom" fox asked.

"thats to tell how much damage you recived,and the more damage you get,the farther you'll fly off stage,and if you fly past square barrier,you'll recive a knockout,but as for me,i have health,and you have to get it to zero,since you hitted me some,you did 50% of damage,so you have 250% left" master hand said.

"ok..." fox said.

(later...)

"OOF,well fox,you won your first ssb match" master hand said.

"OH YEAH,i rock" fox said.

"now for everyone else to fight" master hand said.

5-10 minutes later...

"wow,you all won" master hand said.

(everyone cheered)

"guess what,we will show ssb stuff every mondey through friday,and everytime people look at these episodes,they will be happy,and when a new episode is shown,people will be more happy,also,people from all of your world's will watch our SSB thing" master hand explained.

"alright("pikachu" ,"jiggleypuff" ,"kirby" ,"yoshi" )" everyone said.

(episode end)

man,done In just one day,oh,and sorry if this is kinda short,ill make the next one longer,oh,and hope I did good.


End file.
